


Love

by yeaka



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: F/M, Vignette, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Barry and Vanessa tie the knot.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my 1500th fic on Ao3. I chose well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bee Movie or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Nothing about this was easy. Their romance was difficult enough before their engagement, involving everything from a lawsuit between their species to the possible destruction of the entire planet’s ecosystem. But they made it through that, and they made it through the planning. They finally found an ordained minister willing to take them seriously, and when the courts refused to issue a marriage license, Barry’s law practice came in handy again. Vanessa herself did all the flower arrangements, and the garden where they host the ceremony is exquisite. A tall vase brackets each isle, and the arch before them is wrapped in reaching roses. The thick floral fragrance is intoxicating, but better yet is _Vanessa_ herself, when she appears out of the building on her father’s arm. 

She’s stunning. For a moment, Barry’s world seems to narrow down, the colours seeping out of his surroundings to filter into her instead: she’s vivid, beautiful, bright and angelic in her white wedding dress. The sweetheart neckline dips into lace all down the bodice, patterned in all her favourite flowers, and the large skirt has pick-ups held with satin chrysanthemums. She’s forgone a veil, because when they tested that at home, he couldn’t lift it well enough—the sheer fabric turned out heavier than it looked. But it all worked out for the best, because now he can see her gorgeous face coming towards him, dimpled in a smile, her eyes creased with it and already watery. She looks so _happy_. Barry’s mother, hovering over the first row of seats, bursts into tears. 

Barry’s father buzzes over the minister’s shoulder, next to Adam, his best man. He knows his parents don’t question his decision to marry a human any more—how could they possibly? There’s never been a better bride. The bouquet in Vanessa’s hands is the icing on the cake. They fit so _well_ together, and he can’t wait for her to reach him, even though he never wants this day to end.

But she does make it to the end eventually, and her father turns to kiss her cheek before retreating to a chair. She’s almost shaking. She turns towards him, lifting her hands, and Barry presses his own against her palms. Between her fingers, he can still see her dazzling smile. The minister clears his throat and starts, “Dearly beloved... we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this woman and this... bee...” It doesn’t bother Barry that the minister’s paused. He’s used to it. And it doesn’t matter, because the only thing that matters is that _Vanessa_ accepts him. “...In holy matrimony. If anyone should know of any reason why these two should not wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

In unison, Vanessa and Barry glance sideways to Ken, three rows back on the left. They invited him in a gesture of goodwill—and Barry, though he’d never admit it out loud, also liked the idea of showing off his victory, now that Vanessa’s ended up with the sort of man she really wants, and the one she deserves. To Barry’s surprise, Ken makes no verbal protests, just crosses his arms and _glares_.

Barry tries to suppress a snort. Vanessa might giggle. Instead, the minister continues, “Now, every couple is special, every bond unique. But the two that stand before me hold true to that more than any other. But it matters not how different they are, how even alien they might seem to one another—what matters in a marriage is the similarities, and the love that’s born of them. These two have asked to be joined in their love, to treasure and to cherish one another, for the rest of their lives. Barry Benson.” There’s another pause as the minister turns to Barry, though Barry has eyes only for Vanessa; his gaze is locked on her emerald irises. “Do you take this woman to be your wife, even though she’s many times your size, to have and to figuratively hold, for better or worse, through richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Barry promises, “I do.” Vanessa _beams._

“And do you, Vanessa Bloome, take this... man? To be your husband, even though he’s... well, he’s a bee... to have and to hold, for better or worse, through richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?”

Vanessa breathes, reverent and true: “I do.” Barry’s heart is soaring higher than even a pollen jock could go.

“Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may... kiss? The bride.”

The second he’s allowed, Barry buzzes up, pressing a kiss against Vanessa’s cheek, and Vanessa giggles in delight and nuzzles back into him. It’s the perfect seal for them, and it fits the tradition, though the priest has no way of knowing that Vanessa’s asexual and Barry has different interests. It’s enough for them to just _hold_ each other, for Barry to feel her warmth against him, for him to read the delight in her eyes. When he drifts back down, her palms come up to catch him, and he rests there while their audience starts clapping. Barry’s mother is crying loud enough to be heard over it, but he knows they’re happy tears.

They turn together towards the isle, following along it, while guests throw flower petals over them. The reception—a paradise of honey—is a simple car ride away.

But as they slip into Vanessa’s car, fitted with a new sign and old cans on the back, it feels very much like they’re riding off into the sunset together, into a paradise all their own.


End file.
